Naruto:Legend of the Tezestuogan
by Sage of the 8 heavenly paths
Summary: Story of Katsuo izanakize who found part of a fallen star which grants him a ocular jutsu better than the Rinnegan this is the Legend of The Tezestuogan.
1. Death before 100

**A figure in a dark lavish cloak ran through the forests surrounding the land of Iron being chased by a Samurai.**

"You'll never escape me Katsuo" One of the ninja said as he drew his standard captains katana.

The figure removed the cloak and revealed a young black male with a mask covering the bottom half of his face a grey long tailed short sleeved over cloak with a hood and metal plated gauntlets, black pants plated with metal plates and a chakra katana on his back.

Katsuo drew his katana "Lightning style: electro blade". his sword crackled with lightning chakra he mad his move he sliced sidewards the captain barely blocked it he quickly stabbed his sword forward and turned left it broke through the captains lung and heart the blow killed the captain instantly Katsuo pulled his sword out it was spattered with blood the sword glowed blue for just a second the blood was gone so was the signs the blade had ever been used.

"Now to get to the hidden leaf village" Katsuo said as he began running through the forest.

**A day later he was at the dock**

The day was a normal cold day in the land of Iron the sun could barely be seen through the cold ice clouds Katsuo found his boat it was one of the fastest boats in the shinobi world the lightning dragon the boat would be leaving any minute he got onto the ship.

"You nearly missed the boat" a servant said as he saw Katsuo.

Katsuo ignored him and went straight to his room without uttering a single word.

**2 Weeks later Katsuo arrived at a dock on the border of the land of fire**

Katsuo stepped off the boat and quickly left the dock the sun shined brilliantly over the dense forest the natural greens and browns dominated the landscape.

"I've created a Kekkai yottsu the Hokage will be interested and will ask me to teach ignorant brats it ugh being me isn't easy".

Katsuo rushed through the forest as fast as he could the trees going in a blur around him.

"I can't wait till I forge my blade out of that fallen star as it can absorb,give and use chakra it's going to be interesting"he thought to himself.

Katsuo stopped at a small clearing "I'll set up camp here and I'll be at the village in the morning" He Told himself.

**Katsuo set up a small tent and slept through the night he woke up early he began his journey again he was only ten meters from the villages front gate**

"Welcome back to the village" a ninja said. Katsuo received many warm welcomes.

Naruto walked out of the Hokages office "Hey Katsuo how ya been ?" Naruto asked.

"good it's been so long but we'll catch up later Naruto". Katsuo replied.

"Party at Ino's house it'll be so great if you come we can catch up then okay". Naruto said.

"Okay see you later" Katsuo said remembering how he and Ino had a relationship back in the day.

Naruto rushed off as quick as lightning.

He stepped into the Hokages office.

"You get over here now or else !" The person standing in front of the Hokages desk.

**Only the introduction that's why it's short and please comment as I would like all the input I can get **

**What sword do you think Katsuo forge ? Should Ino get back with Katsuo** ?** next chapter is a Christmas special will only be short**

**thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well it's nice to see you too lady Tsunade". Katsuo said, as he stepped towards her with caution.

"You made me lose all my money" She said as she recalled him making her lose a bet, with genjutsu.

"Yeah I was young and immature then" he said cheekily as he rubbed his hair slowly.

"Well I'll get you back one day" she told him sternly as she walked out the door.

He saw the sixth Hokage sitting their reading sunset paradise he looked up.

"Ah Katsuo your, back and have you created that release using 2 kekki genkai?" Kakashi asked.

"I have Sensei, I call it crystal Ice release it uses lightning,earth,water and wind" Katsuo replied.

"Very good you'll have to show me some time, as I'm to busy with affairs at the moment Katsuo". Kakashi said in response.

"Okay later Sensei" Katsuo said as he rushed out of the office quickly.

"That kid". Kakashi said as he shook his head side for a moment,before returning to his work of reading sunset paradise.

"Now where do I begin" Katsuo said, as he used the body flicker technique "Hello hidden leaf village" he shouted at the top of his voice.

Katsuo used the body flicker technique again and this time appeared at his home in a secluded area of the village.

He opened the door it making a creak as it's unused hinge eased opened the handle covered in a thick layer of accumulated dust.

Th inside was as how he left it two years ago the inside was as clean as if it was newly bought.

He moved towards the built in forge outside in an openroofed hut at the rear of his house it was also how he left it

"Now to get to forging that sword" he thought as he got out the piece of the star, then he lit up his forge.

He removed his gloves and touched the star with his bare hands he turned it over, it's gleaming brilliance shinned like a beacon.

"Aaaa!".Katsuo Yelled he felt an unimaginable pain in his eyes, it lasted ten seconds then it was gone their was a white long katana with a black sting ray skin

Katsuo saw strange things that looked like chakra he ran to the mirror His eyes had white pupils, the whites of his eyes were now black and their were nine white tomoe "What the fuck" he said as soon as he saw what had happened to his eyes the effect soon faded and his eyes where back to normal.

He didn't say anything for a moment he looked at the katana he slid out his old one and tossed it aside, it made a loud clank on the floor he put the strange sword in his scabbard."Damn got to get to Ino's party" He thought as he slipped into something more casual he put on a black t shirt and baggy black trousers he ran out of the house, and locked the door as quickly as he could and sprinted of to the direction of the party.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter next Chap up soon please leave a review as I love knowing what I could do better.**


End file.
